


Going Home

by in_the_bottle



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wasn't sure what went wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a month ago on my notepad and promptly forgot about it. Found my notepad again today, so here's it. *g* I'm not too sure where this came from, but I think it has a lot to do with this Chinese song I was listening to. That, and my desire to do the opposite of what everyone's doing, heh.
> 
> Many thanks to Annie for the beta. All other mistakes are mine.

The sun was barely up. She stood in the bedroom door, her weight supported by the doorframe, watching him pack.

All of his clothes, carefully laid out on their... her bed, while he meticulously folded each shirt and placed it within the suitcase.

The white J. Press. Casey's favourite.

She remembered the day they got it; it was a Saturday afternoon, Casey had the day off and Charlie had needed new shoes. She saw the shirt through the window of a shop and bought it on a whim. Casey didn't like it when she gave it to him.

"Why did you get it?"

"I thought you might like it. Try it on."

"It's not like I don't have enough shirts. I can't see why you'd buy this. It's like all the other white shirts I already own."

"Just try it on."

He wore it on air the following night.

Blinking at the sound of closing zippers, she realised he was almost finished. This wasn't how she pictured them when she first fell in love with him. Not when he proposed, not when they got married, and it definitely wasn't how she'd pictured them when Charlie was born.

It was supposed to be for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and health. He wasn't supposed to leave. Leaving wasn't part of the deal.

She had to stop herself from going in and snatching the socks away from Casey before he could roll them up into balls. It used to amuse her when they first moved in together. When did it turn into annoyance? Anger? What went wrong?

She knew Casey would probably say it all started when she found out he had tuned down Late Night, but every couple fought. She had lost count on how many times her parents had fought over the years, yet they were still happily married. She was mad, yes. She didn't understand his decision to move to Dallas, but she got over it; they got over it.

When Charlie was born, both of them had been ecstatic. She had never seen Casey as happy as the moment when he first held his newborn son.

They were happy.

She moved out of the way when he dragged the heavy luggage out of the room. It had started drizzling outside.

What went wrong?

She knew she could be stubborn when it came to certain things, but so could he; that had never really been an issue between them. She was glad when they finally moved back to New York, but Dallas wasn't that bad after she had gotten over Casey's decision. It would forever hold a place in her heart as the birthplace of her son.

It should hurt. She should be hurting. He was almost out of the front door, luggage at one side while he knelt to hug their son. She felt numb. Sheltered from the falling rain, she held her son close, once again leaning on the doorframe. She knew, later, the pain would come, but it wasn't now. She watched Casey made his way down the steps.

A cab was waiting for him. The trunk popped and a man got out from the back passenger seat to help Casey with his luggage.

Dan Rydell.

"Mum?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Dad's just going with Uncle Dan, right?"

She watched Dan closed the trunk and dashed back into the cab, Casey right behind him. The yellow car pulled out into traffic, disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah, he's just going with Uncle Dan."


End file.
